1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a hitch illumination apparatus, and more particularly, to a hitch illumination apparatus which is capable of attachment to a hitch draw bar, trailer framework, and/or the like which includes adjustable illumination devices to facilitate illumination of areas surrounding the hitch, trailer and/or associated vehicle.
2. Background Art
Often times it is necessary to utilize a vehicle in the evening and/or in conditions when the presence of light is insufficient. While it is common for vehicles to include front headlights and a plurality of inner lights, the rear as well as the sides of vehicles are generally not well illuminated. To be sure, such a lack of illumination can be problematic. For example, a vehicle user may experience a flat tire during evening hours (i.e. after dusk, before dawn, etcetera). Moreover, a vehicle user may attempt to engage, disengage, operate, or otherwise work behind a hitch of a vehicle and/or associated trailer wherein illumination sources such as  flashlights and/or lamps are required.
One problem with such illumination devices is that they are difficult to couple to the vehicle. As such, if the vehicle is moved, the light must be separately moved, or, under certain circumstances, it can become damaged. Certain solutions have overcome such problems by mounting lights to tailgates, bumpers and/or hitches. While such lights represent an improvement over conventional lighting solutions, problems, nevertheless, remain persistent. In particular, and due to vehicle configurations, such attached lights are often positioned in remote locations wherein illumination is substantially reduced, or, in some cases completely compromised. In other applications, the lights are difficult to adjust, and often require the movement of the vehicle. In yet other configurations, the lights are rigidly fixed to the vehicle, and, in turn, incapable of releasable engagement and/or releasable operation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hitch illumination apparatus which provides efficient illumination in otherwise sparsely illuminated locations.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an illumination system which is capable of releasable attachment with a trailer hitch and/or other vehicle structure.
These objects and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings. 